Neville and Herbology
by NERC
Summary: Back for their eighth year, Neville knows exactly what he's doing with his life, following his passion and studying Herbology. But what does Harry have to focus on? One-Shot.


**AN: Written for the Quidditch League Competition, Season Seven, Round Three. Captain of the Appleby Arrows.**

**Prompt: Write around what the character is passionate about. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Harry stared quietly out the window of the train. He was sitting in a compartment with Ron and Hermione as they headed towards Hogwarts for their final year.

The school had been restored in time for classes to begin on time in September, but a nervous energy filled still hung in the air. Especially among the younger students.

Harry couldn't blame them really, if his only experience with Hogwarts had been the previous year, he didn't think he would be too keen to return either.

The silence of the compartment was interrupted when the door slid open and Neville poked his head in.

"Mind if I join you?

Hermione looked up from her book, "Of course not, come in."

Neville slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

"You should see the looks the first years are giving me. I can't tell if they want to run away or ask me for something."

Ron snorted, "What did you expect mate? You're a 'war hero' now."

Harry grinned wryly, "Welcome to the club."

The four students shared a look before collapsing into laughter.

Harry looked over to Neville and was happy to see the sparkle of joy in his eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about it." he continued, "They'll adapt soon enough."

Neville sighed, "Hopefully."

"Maybe we could use it to get them to do our homework."

"Ron!"

Harry grinned and shook his head as Hermione started lecturing the redhead on exactly how awful that idea was.

"What are your plans for next year Nev?" He asked, turning to away from his squabbling friends.

Neville hesitated, "I - well… I might have an apprenticeship."

Harry stared wide eyed for a moment before he managed to form words again, "Right out of school? Neville that's amazing! With who? For what?"

Neville grinned at Harry's excitement, "Professor Sprout, she told me that as long as my grades as good enough this year she'll take me on so I can replace her when she retires."

"That's amazing Nev, I'm really happy for you. That's going to be great, with your passion for the subject you'd be an awesome teacher!"

Neville laughed, "Thanks Harry. What about you? Any plans?"

Harry hesitated for longer than Neville had, "I'm not sure yet."

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror?"

"I did, but I think I've seen enough fighting for a while."

"Fair enough. You have all year, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I hope so Nev. I hope so."

* * *

Harry walked into their dorm and froze at the sight. The previously bare walls were covered with various types of vines and almost every flat surface in the room had at least one plant on it.

"What - Neville?"

Neville stepped out from behind one of the larger plants, "Heya Harry."

"Nev… what is this?" Harry gestured to the new decoration.

"I'm helping Professor Sprout take care of a few things," Neville suddenly looked distressed, "You don't think the others will mind do you?"

Harry felt himself melt under the panicked, pleading eyes Neville shot him. "I'm sure they'll be fine with it Nev."

"Great!" Neville's face split out into a grin.

Harry mentally promised to talk to the others before they had a chance to say anything to the blond. Because Neville was his friend. It definitely wasn't because his smile made Harry's heart skip a beat, nope. Not at all.

* * *

The eighth year Gryffindors were all relaxing at the lake, taking the time to enjoy the sun before it was replaced with the snow and cold. Harry grinned as Neville went on about some new plants that had just arrived, explaining everything it could do, and all the new possibilities that could come from it. He was so focused on what Neville was telling their group that he didn't notice when Hermione came to sit beside him until she poked his arm.

"You're rather obvious you know."

Harry spun around to look at her, "What do you mean?"

Hermione glanced around, "With your staring." She said quietly.

"My staring?"

Hermione sighed, "At Neville. You should just ask him out."

Harry stared in shock at her as her started sputtering, gaining the attention of the rest of their friends.

"All right there Harry?" Dean asked.

"I- yes. Sorry. Continue Nev."

Everyone shot him and Hermione a disbelieving look, but Neville resumed his story and they all turned their attention back to him.

"You can't just say that Hermione." Harry hissed.

Hermione smirked, "I'm right though. He'd say yes."

"You think?" Harry asked hopefully, stopping himself to turn back to look at the man in question.

"I do. He's been gving you the same looks when you're not looking."

Harry was silent for a moment.

"Just think about it." she said.

Harry nodded.

* * *

This was crazy.

What if Hermione was wrong?

But Hermione was never wrong.

But what if this time she was?

Harry tried to settle the internal debate as he made his way towards the library. He had figured out what he wanted to do next year. He wanted to spend time focusing on those he cared about. There was only one problem, he had to inform said person of the idea. Which he still wasn't sure was a good plan at all.

Harry easily found Neville studying his herbology books in his usual spot.

"Heya Harry."

Harry felt his nervousness increase, realizing he couldn't back out now.

"Hey Nev, guess what? I know what I am going to do next year."

This was crazy.

"You do? Harry that's great, what is it?"

Was he really going to say this? What if Neville didn't feel the same way?

"The same as you."

Neville gave him a confused look, "Herbology?"

Harry laughed nervously, "No, focus on something I'm passionate about. You're focusing on Herbology. "

"Oh and what are you focusing on?"

Harry took a step closer to him, "Can't you guess?"

Neville didn't look any less confused, "No? Should I?"

Harry took a deep breath and summoning his Gryffindor courage, he leaned in and kissed his dorm mate.

As he pulled back, he noticed Neville hadn't reacted.

"I - sorry Nev- I should go-"

Before Harry could finished Neville pulled him back in and kissed him back.

When they separated again, Neville was smirking, "Tell me Harry, what exactly is this passion you want to focus on?"

Harry smiled, "You Nev. Only you."

It was crazy - but a good crazy.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. **


End file.
